


Forever of This

by librapinof



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Heaven, It kinda hurts, M/M, Reunion, The Monkees - Freeform, both have passed away, life after death, post TV show, reunited, sad beginning, sorry if there are tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: After seven years of being apart in the worst way possible, Davy and Peter are finally reunited for their forever after. Forever after of getting to be together in a way they never got to be back in their younger days.





	Forever of This

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be finished by the end of February/early March but life got in the way.  
> This one is kinda sad - forever after as in they both have passed away. But, hopefully this gives a happy ending to the sadness we all experienced back in February.

“Huh?” Peter said softly, his eyes fluttering open, his body feeling heavy and the lights around him too bright. 

“Welcome home, Pe-tah!” He heard a bright, bubbly, young Manchester voice call from above him.

“Davy? What the-?” He trailed off as he took in his what he could see of himself - long orange trousers (without underwear, what a feeling), nearly-knee-high moccasins he hadn’t seen in years, and a paisley shirt wore untucked with an accent of beads.

“Did I…?” He asked softly, his words trailing off as he realised the truth of his situation.

“Yeah, this morning. Well, for you this morning but as you can tell by my face there’s no concept of time here,” Davy answered, smiling bright and showing off his stuck-at-twenty-two forever face.

“Seventy-seven, that was a lot of years,” Peter said softly, sitting up while he continued to gaze at what he could see of himself. He could feel his hair long again, hanging into his eyes, while his face felt clean-shaven except for the thick sideburns he had so proudly wore all those years back.

“I’m just glad to no longer be alone, it’s been a dreadfully long and lonely time for these seven years I’ve gone without you,” Davy said softly, holding a hand out for Peter to take. 

The moment Peter put his hand in Davy’s the world around them changed. Suddenly they were at the beach, the same beach they would frequent while filming the show. The same driftwood hanging out in the perfect spot to be a bench, the same trees and bushes they would climb and hide in when they were instructed to go out and have fun.

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies,” Davy joked as he pulled them along, leading them to the log they would always sit on while they chatted. Sometimes they were stressed, sometimes they were exhausted, sometimes they were in love, sometimes they were fighting, but no matter the reason that log was their spot.

“It’s just so - different. No more joint pain, no more raspy, aged voice, no more threat looming over my shoulder, no more -“ He looked up into Davy’s eyes as he finished the sentence, “- no more sitting around missing you.” 

They sat down on the bench, thighs touching as they stared out at the water. There were so many questions running through Peter’s head and Davy knew he would want all the answers. This was a world beyond his believing, something he’d never imagined the life after would be like - yet it didn’t scare him as much as he thought it would when he was last laying in his bed. It was calm, it was what he wanted it to be.

“Why are we at the beach, why isn’t it somewhere else? How is this world like this?” Peter rushed out, words falling from his mouth as he grasped to comprehend what was happening around him. 

“Babe, this world is whatever we want it to be. All you have to do is sit back, think hard enough about a memory and that place will form around you. I found this out all on my own as I’ve been here, now I know almost everything and I’m here to be your mentor,” Davy explained softly, his voice calm and his eyes wide with delight - delight from the power they contained in this world.

“What a turn of events, I spent years as your mentor and now you’re here as mine,” Peter laughed, filling the beach with joyous sounds as he started to grow more comfortable and relaxed with the change of worlds around him. 

Davy laughed with Peter, the empty beach now full of the sounds of good memories and good times as they started rehashing old stories and memories that had filled them with joy and happiness. 

The tone was so light and airy until Davy turned to face Peter, his face a little more calm than before as he asked, “are we still we? Or did that end?”

Peter was taken back, his heart heavy as he realised Davy had been here this whole time wondering and longing and hoping.

Without a word, he leaned over, connecting their lips in the softest, sweetest kiss he could manage - trying to recreate their first with the way he was oh-so-gentle with Davy. 

The kiss was long, passionate, and it answered every question Davy had been running through his head - yes, they were still a “we” and that would never change - especially not here where it was just the two of them to live out whatever fantasies and dreams they wanted to live out. 

“God, have I wanted to do that for so damn long now,” Peter mumbled against Davy’s lips, just barely breaking their kiss.

“It really has been far, far too long,” Davy agreed, his lips brushing against Peter’s with every word he spoke. 

“We got a lot of time to make up for all our lost time,” Peter replied softly, his hands finding their way to Davy’s hair, gently playing with the ends as he worked to find another coherent sentence within his mind. 

“All the time in the world,” Davy agreed before he reconnected their lips, starting another, more passionate kiss. 

It was everything they’d both missed, they’d so desperately missed each other and now they were back together; together in a world that didn’t care that they were two men in love, a world that loved, cherished, and was whatever they wanted it to be. 

Davy was first to break away, his face lighting up before he spoke, “Y’know, I’d hoped you’d come back looking like this,” he gestured up and down Peter’s long body, “this was your prime, your  _ hottest. _ ”

Peter blushed softly at the compliment, “me before I went off the rails, I’m glad you like it.”

Peter chuckled softly before nuzzling his face into Davy’s neck, enjoying a long moment in a tight embrace. He couldn’t deny the joy he was filled with to be reunited with Davy, but at the same time he was in a whole new world that honestly scared him just a little bit. It was going to take some getting used to, but with Davy by his side he felt like he could accomplish literally anything that this new world challenged him with. 

“I love you, I always have, and forever will,” Peter breathed softly against Davy’s neck.

“I love you, too, Pet-ah,” Davy cooed back, his nimble fingers finding their way through Peter’s shaggy blonde hair. 

They stayed in the embrace for what felt like forever, the water of the ocean crashing in a gentle rhythm around them while they sat on the driftwood. Neither man spoke, neither felt the need to, nor did they feel the need to break away. Everything just felt  _ right _ , it felt whole again, everything Peter had been missing since they’d last toured together. 

“I’m gonna try something,” Peter spoke softly, his eyes falling closed and his mind focusing on the memory of the Pad, but this time, it wasn’t just a set. He imagined it as a whole house, a proper place for them to live.

Davy watched as the world around them changed, the beach disappearing until they were sitting together on a rather comfortable bed (Peter took some liberties while creating the scene). He smiled softly, proud of Peter for creating such a vivid place around them from a long lost memory. 

“Sure, it was a wild time while we were on set, but this feels like home with you - this place. Where we met, where we bonded, where we fought, loved, laughed, lived…” Peter’s voice trailed off as he looked around the room, rather proud of himself for almost perfectly recreating a memory he’d repressed long ago. 

“Home is anywhere I’m with you, babe,” Davy cooed softly, “but I love this, this is perfect for  _ us. _ ”

They soon found themselves laying on the bed, legs and arms intertwined as they held on tight to each other. Sometimes they spoke, recalling stories and tales from a time so long ago, sometimes they made out, never seeming to get enough of each other as they held on oh so tight, like if they let go the world around them would fall apart. 

Though time no longer had any meaning around them, the sun outside still set down the open window while they blissfully carried on, the room full of conversation and soft laughter as they retold story after story from different moments they’d lived separately. 

Soon, they were on each other again, but this time with a little more need and desire coursing through their veins. This time Peter didn’t pull back when he felt himself start to grow hard, nor did Davy. No, this time they let themselves go, both ready to reconnect like they hadn’t in what felt like decades. 

They were quick to begin grinding up against one another, their pants too tight to let their growing erections feel good but perfect for creating delicious friction between the two of them. 

“Fuck, ow,” Peter mumbled out as he reached down to undo his pants, a heavy sigh of comfort escaping his lips as his cock sprang free from it’s cotton confines. 

“Same,” Davy chuckled softly as he mirrored the action, quickly shimmying his pants down his slender waist, kicking them off once they were low enough. 

“I think we’re still a little overdressed,” Peter laughed as he reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it off with an ease his joints hadn’t felt in years while he watched Davy mirror the action. 

“Excuse me if I drool, but fuck, Davy, you’re so…” His sentence trailed off as he eyed the British boy up and down, like it was their first night together all over again. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Davy laughed as he tossed his shirt to be found later.

With his hands and body now free, Davy pounced on top of Peter, his hips straddling the older boys as he kissed all down Peter’s long, gorgeous body. 

Peter writhed gently against the bed, his body loving the gentle touches of Davy’s lips on his hot skin. He was getting flashbacks to the first night they’d shared together - in Peter’s bed at his empty apartment, yet somehow this was even more gentle and exploratory than that night, and it was everything he’d been craving for years.

“I’ve said this already, but God did I miss you,” Peter purred softly as he felt Davy’s lips travel lower against his body. 

Between the feelings Davy was stirring up inside of him, he was hit with waves of flashbacks: their first night together, the last night they got to share together, the blowjobs they shared during quick breaks in their dressing rooms, the way they thought they were subtle until Mike pulled them aside and told them to tone it down - it hit him all at once, almost powerful enough to change the scene around them.

“Calm down there, Pet-ah, the room is shifting around us,” Davy laughed softly as he grazed his fingers against Peter’s hip bones.

“Sorry, I’m just - full of memories,” Peter chuckled softly, his hips bucking up at the gentle touch.

“Don’t forget those, but it’s time to create some new ones,” Davy cooed softly before he laid out, chest between Peter’s thighs before taking as much of Peter’s cock into his mouth as he could. 

Peter let out a sharp gasp, the feeling almost new to him. It had been so long since he’d really been with anyone, let alone Davy - who, as much as he was known for being a ladies man could really work his way around with another man. 

Davy let out a laugh at Peter’s surprise, the reverberations of his laugh shooting pleasure down to the base of Peter’s cock. His head bobbed up and down, working his way until his throat was open enough to take all of Peter, sending the elder’s hips upwards in an uncontrolled spazm. 

He went until his jaw hurt, laughing at himself at how out of practice he was as he pulled his mouth off, a trail of spit dribbling from his mouth while Peter let out an almost pained moan, his eyes wide, almost crazed looking as he physically ached for release. 

“How did I forget how good you are at that…” Peter breathed out, as he attempted to sit up, craving more of the younger boy. 

“Good think you never have to forget again,” Davy purred as he threw his arms around Peter’s shoulders, reconnecting their lips with a need akin to pain. 

Their kiss was short but fill of need, like a transition to get them to the next page of the story. 

With no more hesitiation, Peter flipped them so he could pin Davy down, breaking the kiss just long enough to reach to the bedside table where, during filming, Peter always hid some kind of lubrication - either a tub of vaseline or an actual bottle of lube, something was there for them.

Davy let out a breathy laugh as Peter grabbed the bottle, remembering Peter’s little trick to hide one there back in ‘67. 

“What? Always come prepared?” Peter joked as he poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

“Some things just never change,” Davy laughed softly as he relaxed his body, loosening all his muscles in preparation for what was coming next. 

Peter rolled his eyes ever so playfully, tossing the bottle aside with one hand while the other hand moved in between Davy’s legs. With one finger, he ever so gently began to tease around Davy’s hole, circling the rim before softly pushing in, listening for any sounds or whimpers of pain from the younger. 

Davy let out a soft sigh, his body tensing at the intrusion but very quickly calming down, growing more and more relaxed as every nerve in his body was slowly shooting with pleasure rather than discomfort.

Peter worked for what felt like eons, gently coursing his fingers in and out, brushing his prostate sometimes very gently sometimes with force, working Davy up to the precipice of pleasure like the younger had done to him just minutes ago. 

“Please, please - stop playing,” Davy begged out softly, sweat glistening off his forehead as he tried to keep control of himself. 

Peter laughed softly and withdrew his fingers from the younger boy, rubbing the leftover lube all over his own throbbing, hard cock.

“We aren’t gonna last long,” Peter breathed out as he lined himself up.

“We have all the time in the world to mess around, just fuck me already,” Davy mumbled out, his arms across his own chest as if he was holding himself together. 

With a gentle chuckle, Peter slowly breached Davy’s body. Using all of his will power to stop himself from slamming right into the younger boy, he worker himself in - inch by inch. 

The room was silent minus their little gasps and groans, both of them reliving a pleasure they hadn't known in a great many years.

Sure, they’d had partners other than each other at points in their lives - they did both have kids - but there was something in the chemistry they created, the way they fit together like two puzzle pieces made exactly to fit each other. Being together was like no other love, sex, or intimacy they’d ever experienced with anyone else and to have it back was probably the greatest pleasure they ever knew. 

After a moment of still and silence, Davy gave a nod, silently letting Peter know - in the same way they used to share - that he was ready for the the blonde boy to move.

Peter wasted no time, setting a brutal pace from the beginning. He pulled Davy's hips up, slanting the younger’s back downwards so with every thrust he hit right at the centre of pleasure.

Davy wrapped his legs around Peter's hips, holding on to the elder like his life depended on it. Soon the bedroom was loud with the echoes of their moans, groans, and babbles bouncing off the walls. 

Within minutes, they were both incoherently mumbling phrases similar to “almost done” or “I'm there” as they could feel their bodies tense with the ebb and flow of pleasure, pain, need, and desire coursing through them. 

Davy was first to finish, painting his chest white as he came long and hard, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe through it and his body shaking as every muscle in his body released it’s tension.

As Davy clenched and writhed against him, Peter toppled over the edge, filling Davy as he came, his movements growing sloppy as he tried to ride out his high with the brunette boy. 

With a smooth motion, Peter pulled himself out of Davy and fell nearly on top of him, his muscles weak from exhaustion. 

They laid together in a comfortable silence, the room now quiet as they breathed as one - their chests moving up and down in sync as they caught their breath.

“That was worth the wait,” Davy mumbled once he could find it in him to form words.

“Definitely,” Peter agreed as he threw his arm around Davy, cuddling up to him as the big spoon, holding on to him like he hadn't gotten to in decades.

“But I really need a shower after that, I'm a mess of sweat, semen, and you all over on and in me,” Davy laughed, raising his head to glance at his messy body.

“Later, give me half an hour and I'll take you for round two in the shower,” Peter laughed, burying his face into Davy’s shaggy locks.

“I'll hold you to that,” Davy laughed, snuggling up to Peter and enjoying the moment. 

They now had forever after together, what was the hurry, no filming schedule to work around, no kids waiting for more attention, it was forever of  _ this.  _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos/odd spellings. i finished this at work on my phone as i was hit with a burst of inspiration.


End file.
